The Dangerous Summer
The Dangerous Summer is an alternative rock band from Ellicott City, Maryland. History The band formed in the summer of 2006 to write their first EP, There Is No Such Thing as Science, which drew the attention of Hopeless Records and other labels in 2007. After signing with Hopeless Records in April 2007 The band re-released their debut EP under a new name, If You Could Only Keep Me Alive, with new songs includedThe Dangerous Summer on AbsolutePunk, Retrieved 2009-02-05. In the fall of 2007 the band decided to take a break from touring and writing music, though they played a few shows during that time and released a demo of the song "This Is War", and it wasn't until the fall of 2008 that they reformed to write their next studio album Reach for the Sun. In 2007 The Dangerous Summer toured with The Morning Light, 1997, Between The Trees and Holiday Parade. The band took a break from touring for a while until 2009, when they toured with acts like Person L, Ace Enders, My Favorite Highway, The Secret Handshake, Sparks The Rescue, The Gay Blades, The Bigger Lights, and Mayday Parade. They also played The Starting Line reunion show on December 29, 2009 at The Theatre of The Living Arts in Philadelphia. In April of 2009 the band played The Bamboozle. The band's debut studio album, Reach for the Sun, was released on May 5, 2009, and reached #42 on the Billboard Heatseekers chart.Charts, Allmusic The band's name is taken from the novel of the same name. The band has stated influences from Third Eye Blind, Bright Eyes, U2, Phil Collins, Explosions in the Sky, Jimmy Eat World, and Andrew McMahonThe Dangerous Summer on last.fm Retrieved 2009-02-05Baltimoresun.com Retrieved 2009-04-05. Their song "The Permanent Rain" was recently used in a trailer for the movie Love Happens, starring Jennifer Aniston and Aaron Eckhart. The Dangerous Summer kicked off 2010 on the Revolutions and Resolutions tour supporting The Audition along with Sparks The Rescue and The Right Coast. On March 9th 2010, The Dangerous Summer announced that they will be jumping the pond to tour the UK this spring to take part in the Give It a Name tour.The Dangerous Summer Heading to the UK On May 14, 2010, The Dangerous Summer announced they would be playing Reach for the Sun from front to back on their first headlining tour this summer. The Morning Of will be playing the entire tour. Go Radio, Action Item, and The Bigger Lights will be on the tour for various dates. Three dates of the Reach for the Sun tour sold out, Philadelphia, PA, Toronto and Vienna, VA. In fall of 2010, The Dangerous Summer joined Conditions, Anarbor, and VersaEmerge on VersaEmerge's first headlining tour, the Vultures Unite Tour which was full US and Canada, but later dropped off the tour due to conflicts between members of The Dangerous Summer and VersaEmerge. The band is currently recording their second full-length album which will be released in May or June of 2011.Interview: The Dangerous Summer They will also be playing the entire Vans Warped Tour in the summer of 2011. The band has also recorded an acoustic version of Reach for the Sun to be released in early 2011.Interview: The Dangerous Summer Band members *AJ Perdomo – lead vocals, bass *Cody Payne – guitar, other vocals. *Bryan Czap – guitar *Tyler Minsberg – drums Discography Studio albums *''Reach for the Sun'' (Hopeless Records, 2009) EPs *''There Is No Such Thing as Science'' (2007) *''If You Could Only Keep Me Alive'' (Hopeless Records, 2007) References External links *The Dangerous Summer on Hopeless Records Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia